


Candy Taste of Lips. Sabriel One Shot.

by senaytje2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Arc Angels, Demons, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel/Sam - Freeform, Love, M/M, Repears, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaytje2/pseuds/senaytje2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is frustrated. Wherever he goes, Gabriel seems to go aswell. He just wants it to stop, but he is trapped into those innocent little eyes of the archangel when he tries to explain that he just wants him to stop following him around. Next thing, Gabriel seems to get closer and closer against Sam's will, and he eventually finds out that's it's all just a lie. Sam kisses back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Taste of Lips. Sabriel One Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel one shot! I hope you like it. 
> 
> Feeback is appreciated. :).

Sam is tired of getting followed around by Gabriel. He just seems to be everywhere. Even him and Dean can't get onto a proper hunt together anymore. All Gabriel does is, following and zapping himself into places to watch the kid like he's some delicious candy cane, or well anything sweet related. Sam can't even get sleep at night, because he knows that if he does fall asleep, Gabriel will fucking appear and watch him and it's just creepy. Now all you guys might just be mentally facepalming and telling yourselves "Why don't he just asks for him to stop?" .   
  
Very simple, Gabriel may is an asshole and a stalker, but might aswell is as innocent as a puppy. 

Yes, Sammy always tells himself it's time to tell the archangel to stop, to leave him alone because he has work to do, and he tries to ask Gabriel to. But when he sees those eyes, holy fucking shit -- they're just staring back at him like a lost and abandonned puppy...it's impossible to even talk properly without stuttering. He wished he could look away from those eyes everytime he tried to talk to him, but it just couldn't be done. They always got him trapped.  
  
  
“Well, I'm going to get myself some pie.” Dean sighs causing Sam to look up from his computer. “Need anything Sammy?” He turns to look at his little brother who shakes his head and smiles. “Okay then, I'll be back in a few.”  
  
  
“Hey, Dean?” Sam calls, making his brother turn. He throws the keys to Dean, who catches them quickly. “Never forget the keys.” He says. Dean rolled his eyes and shakes his head as he walks out of the room and went to sit into the Impala, getting some pie and beer for himself. Meanwhile, Sam was doing some research about the next hunt him and his brother were on. Bobby couldn't help, because he was currently on another case with Rufus. So that really sucked, and the Winchesters had to do it without any help, just like the good old times. Some great old books to read, and that was what Sam liked. Reading. Dean still doesn't get why his brother likes reading so much, he thinks it's 'too nerdy' .  
  
  
“Howdy Samsquatch.” Sam's eyes widen and ge jumps from his chair like a freak. He pauses for a few seconds, and then sighs, closing his eyes, his heart beating hard and fast. “What are you doing?” He could literally feel Gabriel breathing on the back of his neck, and he rests his forehead onto his hand to be able concentrate.  
  
  
“Working...”  
  
  
“Well I think you should sometimes, you know,” The Archangel slightly chuckles, “...let that brain rest for a bit, and do something else.” He whispers into Sam's ear, sending him shivers down his spine, and making him swallow. This guy just couldn't leave him alone, could he? “Gabriel, I can't.” Sam groans and stands up, as he stretches his body. He could almost feel Gabriel's eyes wander over his body.  
  
  
“You're working a little too hard, Sammy...” He speaks softly, approaching the hunter as they connect eyes. Sam's mouth went dry for a moment, and he backs up a step. “Uh...” He furrows his eyebrows as Gabriel smirked, “No, I'm fine...” And that was true. All Sam wanted to do was read his book with 230 pages, sip onto some beer and sit into a comfortable couch so no one can disturb him for the moment. But he knew that wasn't going to happen since Gabriel was in to tease him the rest of the night...  
  
  
“I see.” Gabriel sighs and walks over to Dean's bed. Sam tilts his head a little, confused, as the archangel allowed himself to fall onto the bed. “This is...really comfortable.” Gabriel says and closes his eyes making Sam laugh and shake his head as he walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer. The night went on, and for once, Sam could sit onto his chair without having a disturbing angel on his back, trying to touch everything that he isn't supposed to and stalk after him like a lost little boy. Sam sighs out relief, and looks at the clock when suddenly Dean burst through the door, and he jumps as he looks at his drunk brother, stumbling and falling onto the ground. “Dean...” He groans, “Not again.”  
  
  
“Hi, Sammy!” Dean stands up and leans himself against the wall, his eyes almost closing. “I need my bed.”  
  
  
Sam stands up quickly and runs over his brother who was letting himself fall, but he caught him and pulled Dean's arm over his neck, “It's alright, Dean. I've got you.” He mutters, and tries to help him up to his bed, where Gabriel was still lying, but he was awake and an amused look was all over his face. “There we go.” He whispers to Dean and gives the archangel a sign to move out of the way, and he does that. Sam lays Dean down onto the bed, and he rolls to his side, mumbling things about Castiel. It made Sam snort and roll his eyes. He turns and stops when he sees Gabriel in front of him with a smirk, “You want me to use my mojo to be sure he's asleep?” He asks, and Sam sighs and shakes his head.  
  
  
“It's okay Gabe, I've got this.” He walks over to his computer and sits down onto his chair, and just as he was going to type in something, the archangel had shut his laptop down with a mischievous smirk playing onto his lips. “Enough of that,” He whispers, “You should also get to bed.”  
  
  
“What? No.” Sam frowns, “Go away Gabriel.”  
  
  
“Sam you're tired. Go get to sleep, I'm being serious here.” Gabriel's voice turned more serious, and Sam sighed, then started to yawn loudly. He gave in that he was actually exhausted, and that he just _maybe_ needed to lay down and get some sleep. He walks over to his bed, and lays down onto the covers. His eyes closed, and he heard the sound of fluttering wings, which means that Gabriel just finally left after all.  
  
  
The next morning, Sam almost got a heart attack. Dean had probably pranked him, turning the volume of the radio loud so he could roll out of his bed. “God damn it, Dean!” Sam groans and holds his head. His brother was almost tearing up from laughing so hard, but it didn't seem as funny to Sam. He grabs some pills so he could calm his headache a little, and Dean patted his back. “Don't be pissed little Sammy, we're going on a huntin' trip today.” He smirks and Sam rolls his eyes.  
  
  
Though the younger hunter didn't feel like hunting, he wanted to stay home and rest, just like Gabriel told him to do. But he knew Dean wouldn't go onto a hunt without him, so he was obviously forced to go without complaining. “So what are we searching for again...?” Sammy yawns and scratches the back of his neck wearily. “Well, Sammy. I found out about a witch being somewhere near our-” Dean turns around and stops mid-sentence.  
  
  
Sam frowns and raises his eyebrow questioningly. “And...?”  
  
  
“Dude. Did you even sleep?” Dean sighs and shakes his head. “Have you even looked into the mirror? You've got bags under your eyes, and you look like shit.” He says and Sam touches his face. “You aren't getting any better, but just worse and worse. And me getting convinced you are _okay_?” Dean keeps on talking as his brother walks to the bathroom and looks into the mirror. He was right, he really looked like crap for the moment...  
  
  
“You're not coming with me, Sammy.” Dean sighs.  
  
  
“What?!” Sam screams and burst back into the kitchen, “Ofcourse I am coming! You can't just...just leave me here. I am so coming with.” He says and grabs his bag before Dean can even refuse. He sighs as he looks at Sammy taking his shoes. “I am fucking fine, see?”  
  
  
“Sam you're not.” Dean says through gritted teeth this time, and furrows his eyebrows. “There's something, but I don't know what. And you're not sleeping.”  
  
  
“Jeez, I said I was fine!” Sam screams making his brother jump and back up a step. “Let's just go...” He mutters and walks out the motel room  towards Dean's car without saying anything after. No words were spoken during the road trip, but they both wanted to. The problem was simple, they did not even know how to start a conversation. Out of conceptions, and just willing to make each other comfortable but they had nothing to say. All what was filling the empty air was the sound of the motor from the Impala. Sam wanted to just fall asleep, but somehow he couldn't. He was thinking about yesterday. The day when Gabriel came back, out of the thin air, and for once went to be a lovely guy and telling Sammy to sleep. What bothered him was the constant thinking of how the archangel looked at him. There was something...something into his eyes that was not right the night they locked eyes.   
  
Maybe it was just normal, maybe Gabriel was still being the naughty mother fucker he always was. But this felt different, like he did it so many times when Sam talked to him. He just stared like he was going to do something to him. Something, _sexual_? If it could be even more awkwarder, he'd almost say that Gabriel looked like a _starving lion_ watching him from a distance. Not even kidding once, because if he could, he'd even take a picture of that.  
  
  
Dean looked at Sam. His little brother was looking out of the window, _yeah still thinking of candy man._ But his elder brother was slightly worried. The past few days, weeks, months...he hadn't been sleeping. He saw how hard it was for Sam to even swallow a piece of food, meanwhile he hadn't even tried to feed himself for three days straight. Dean would've swallowed a whole bag of burgers if it was for him.

 

 

  
“Sam, you okay?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as Sam didn't move. “Hey.” He called, and he jolted a little before looking at Dean. He exhaled, and looked back out of the window, ignoring his brother. “I asked if you were okay, I might aswell expect an answer to that.”  
  
  
“I'm fine, Dean...” He rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior.  Dean looked back at the road, still insecure about that answer. “You even notice you always keep asking that when I'm sure I've already replied to that before?” and before his older brother could even reply to that, he continued. “I know you're the big brother and all, the one who always keeps on looking after me, and I know you don't want to stop until you die or I die. But sometimes, you just need to let it go Dean. I mean, I'm not everything into your life right now, the only thing you have to care about. Think about Cas maybe, or about Kevin who is still into that little room of his house, stuck into the corner and reading the tablet. Shouldn't he be doing something else than sitting there all day? He's human too you know, he needs to do something instead of sit there. And Cas sure needs some company during your free time of hunting, you should call him and go do something fun with him instead.”  
  
  
Dean stayed silent and watched the road, hearing Sam out. He stuck his lower lip in between his teeth. Sam knew this was making him slightly uncomfortable, so he made his hand reach the radio and put some music up. He turned to volume up, and placed his back against his seat.  
  
  
Two hours later they finally arrived at the abandoned building, and got out of the car. Dean went to the back of the Impala, and opened the coffer to grab the bag with guns. “Here,” He handed his little brother his gun, and they both picked up some salt, in case they'd need it. “Okay, so I think we should at least stay together into this one. No spreading, no exploring without the other, no being lost. Alright?” He questioned and Sam nodded. They both entered the building, and Dean cringed at the uncomfortable atmosphere. There was a terrible smell, and it bugged him. “God, this is disgusting.” Dean muttered as he looked at Sam, “You don't smell that?”  
  
  
“Smell what?”  
  
  
“The disgusting smell?” Dean said, the sentence coming out more like a question and Sam tilted his head with a smirk,   
  
“I can't, my nose is blocked.”  
  
“Lucky son of a bitch...” Dean shook his head and walked as Sam laughed. So like they promised each other, they kept brotherly close so they wouldn't be lost into the abandoned building. Sam knew that Dean just said that because he wanted to keep him safe, even after all what his little brother said to him into the car, he won't listen. Because he knows that Sam _is_ the only thing that he cares about, no matter what Sam thinks, he wants to care for him himself without anyone bothering him.  
  
  
After a while of searching through everything, Sam sighed and dropped his hands by his side as he watched Dean look into another small room. “Dean, I think there's nothing.” He called, “I mean, we've been searching for almost an hour now, I'm hungry.”  
  
  
“Oh my god.” Dean rolled his eyes, “I thought I was always the greedy or so the hungry one. Huh?” He stretched his arms and shook his head, “Fine, there's still those two sandwiches in the Impala, with some salad on it, if you like...” He shrugged and Sam nodded before walking to the door. Maybe they were separated now, which was not the plan, but the door was nearby, and for the moment they haven't seen one single witch, so Sam and Dean were sure that there was no danger just yet.  
  
  
Sam looked into the back of the Impala, and found two sandwiches with jam. He went sitting into the front of the Impala, as he watched the building. It was boring, really boring...he wanted to go home and drink a cup of coffee or something, and lay into his bed while snuggling with his soft and warm pillow. Could that even be possible with his brother willing to go hunt every six hours? No, apparently not. Sam took another bite from his sandwhich, but almost chocked onto it when the horn of the Impala went off, and a growl of the motor was being heard. “W-what's going on...” His eyes went wide, and he looked up when he saw Dean run out of the building.  
  
  
“Sammy?!”  
  
  
“Dean!” He screamed, trying to break open the door but it wouldn't let him. He sighed and stomped his feet against the handle, knowing that Dean would be pissed for it but whatever. “Your Impala is fucking alive.” Sam looked up as Dean tried to open the door but it never worked. And suddenly, the car let out a extended _vroom_ and Dean backed away a step out of fear, as the car drove away. “W-what the hell?!” He stared at the wheel that was moving from itself, meaning that somebody had put a spell on the car.  
  
  
“Hiya, Sammy.”  
  
  
He jolted up into his seat and turned to look into some mieschivous brown eyes. “Gabriel?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows, his heart thumped hard against his chest as the archangel laughed and patted his shoulder. “It's okay, little Sammy. I've got you.” He smiled, “Oh, and the Impala isn't alive in case you were still thinking that.”  
  
  
  
“Don't call me little Sammy. And yeah, I get that now!” Sam growled as Gabriel smirked innocently, and he snapped his fingers to make a little bag of candy appear. “Why would you do this?” The hunter asked as he watched the archangel eat and hum out of appreciation.  
  
  
  
“Well, first off all. Didn't your brother want you to be happy? I mean, look at you little Sammy. You look exhausted and I can just read it all over your face about what you're thinking of. You need a coffee, a book and a nice winter sleep after that happened. So I am accepting to do all your brother's dirty work, something he needed to think of before I could, making you happy.” He winked and nudged Sam's arm as he munched onto another candy bar. The hunter sighed and shook his head as he stared out of the window.  
  
“Where are we going again?”  
  
  
“Oh, to nowhere.” Gabriel explained and shrugged, “I mean, there's no perfect place to make you happy anyways.”  
  
  
“You're weird.” Sam admitted all of the sudden and Gabriel laughed, showing his white teeth. The hunter still didn't understand what was so funny, and if there was even something to laugh at. He told you he was weird. “Hey, can I go back now?” Sam whined, “I need to help my brother onto this hunt and yeah...so...?” He send Gabriel a sheepish look, pointing with his thumb towards the window.  
  
  
“For once, I feel you aren't thinking smart.” He bit his lip from smiling and Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. “But you can have a piece of my candy bar if you'd like.” Gabriel offered kindly, behaving all of a sudden like a little kid, wanting to share something with his best friend. Sam shook his head and turned away, “What now?” Gabriel frowned.  
  
  
“I don't like candy.” He admitted and the archangel smirked at him,  
  
  
“Aren't you the cutest when you say that.” He muttered and giggled, making Sam turn to him again. “I bet you never even tried it yet.”   
  
The hunter's ears were about to blow off some steam. Gabriel grinned at him innocently, and gave him the most innocent look he could've ever done. “Please, try it for me?” His voice was so vulnerable and adorable, and Sam turned to look out of the window. “Saaaaaaamm...”  
  
  
“Oh my god, okay!” He grunted and Gabriel smirked as the hunter grabbed the piece of candy bar out of his hand, “I hate you for making me doing these things.” He sighed and brought it to his mouth. He chewed onto it, and Gabriel slapped him across the cheek making him groan. “Don't chew on it!” He narrowed his eyebrows at Sam. “You need to suck on it.”  
  
  
“Uhmm...” Sam didn't know what to reply to that, and felt his cheeks suddenly warm up and became as read as a tomato. Gabriel sure was fucking with his mind right now, and he sure enjoyed doing it. “What's the matter little Sammy?” He wiggled his eyebrows, “Getting a little bit of a dirty mind up there?”  
  
  
“Quit calling me little Sammy, and you're seriously out of your fucking mind.” Sam wasn't breathing right, and his heart was thumping a little harder. “And stop the freaking car!”  
  
  
“Nope...” Gabriel smirked and looked down at his hands. Sam sighed and sat straight into his seat, the back of head falling lightly as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to drift off into a dream where didn't have to be with any of this, no angels, no demons, no annoying hunting, no _Gabriel_...just him and Dean, having a family with a wife and kids. He wished he really had that right now, but he was just dreaming that because it was already too late. His beautiful girlfriend Jessica was gone, his mother was gone too, and his dad, well he died because of making a deal to get Dean back alive. But they were still into his heart, and there was no way of ever forgetting them.   
  
“Sam...” He opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel who had his eyebrows furrowed. “I—”  
  
  
The archangel just stared into Sam's eyes for a long amount of time, and never finished his sentence. Sam tilted his head to the side adorably, and watched Gabriel's eyes bacl for a moment. It was like he had this...apologetic look. Like he had done something very wrong, and he was trying to make Sam see it by just giving him that look. “You, what?” He whispered, and Gabriel opened his mouth but nothing came out.  “Gabriel—” suddenly, a pair of warm and soft lips were placed onto his. The archangel's hand reached for Sam's, and intertwined their fingers together as Gabriel pinned them softly against the window of the car. Sam shuddered as his lip got caught in between the archangel's teeth.  
  
  
Gabriel's body slightly melted into Sam's, feeling the warmth welcome him. It was cold into the Impala, but this made him feel like home. Sam's soft hands grabbed at Gabriel's hips, making the arc angel make a soft noise and take a hold on the seat. “I read your mind...” He whispered against the hunter's lips, causing Sam to hum actually too busy without noticing. “You need your family Sam.” The hunter's eyes almost popped open shocked, “I'm sorry, I just...”  
  
  
“You read my mind...?” He murmured and Gabriel bit his lip as he nodded. Sam furrowed his eyebrows at the archangel and shook his head. “I don't even know what to say...”  
  
  
“You don't have to say anything you adorable little thing.” Gabriel smirked and approached his lips close to Sam's, “I just wanted to tell you that I know how it is to just lose someone. Lucifer and Michael meant just as much to me, they weren't the best brother but yeah. I was always there, the only broken angel due the fighting, I just couldn't. Just like you and your brother, Dean. You're just like me little Sammy, and Dean is protecting you after all these years because he knows that it's all he wanted since the day your family ceased from existing, year by year.” He muttered and saw as Sam looked away. “No.” Gabriel grabbed his chin and forced him to look back into his own eyes, “Don't you dare to look away.”  
  
  
“Are you tryn'a make me cry like a baby?”   
  
“It's okay, you're my baby.” Gabriel looked up as Sam lips suddenly curled up into a smile, and he laughed.   
  
“You're so silly.” He cupped the archangel's cheek and placed a soft kiss onto his lips,   
  
“And so handsome...” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. Sam shook his head and smiled,   
  
“Yeah...that too.


End file.
